The Last Green Lantern
by Kalexfan2018
Summary: The Green Lantern ring chooses our favorite redheaded teen hero to be the next Green Lantern.


Legal stuff: I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.

I'm re-uploading my stories from my old account Teletubby2015

The four tone beep of Kim Possible's wrist Kimmunicator shatters the morning silence.

"What's the sitch Wade?" the redheaded teen hero asks her tech genius.

"There's a hit on your site from someone named GL." the tech genius replies.

"Get me a ride and don't tell Ron Wade." Kim says tossing the Kimmunicator face down on her bed so she could get into her battlesuit.

"But he always goes with you Kim!" Wade exclaims.

"Wade this is something I must do alone ok so no Ron." Kim says picking the Kimmunicator up and giving the boy genius a glare that would have made the devil tremble in terror.

"Y-y-you got it K-K-Kim." Wade stutters in terror.

"Now get me a ride please and thank you." Kim says with a sickly sweet smile.

"Ride will be there in ten minutes Kim." Wade says.

"Good now where does it say to meet this person?" Kim asks.

"Warehouse 13 in Upperton Kim." Wade says.

"Thanks Wade you rock like the King of Rock!" Kim says before severing the connection.

-Ten minutes later-

"Thanks for the ride Professor Acari." Kim says as she hops out of the car.

"It's the least I could do after you recovered the plans for my nanotick Kim Possible." says Professor Acari.

"It was so not the drama sir." Kim says.

Kim walks up to the door and opens it then walks through.

"What's the problem now Green Lantern?" Kim asks loudly.

"It's time for me to pass on my ring Princess." A familiar voice says as a green and black catsuited figure with a green lantern symbol emblazoned on its chest steps out of the shadows.

"Shego?!" Kim says as she slips into her fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight Kim." Shego says using Kim's real name.

"You're serious Shego?" Kim asks getting out of her fighting stance.

"Very much so Kim I have chosen you as my successor as the Green Lantern." Shego says as she hands Kim an emerald green ring with a lantern symbol on its face.

"But why me?" Kim asks.

"Because you have shown immeasurable amounts of strength and courage Kim Possible Green Lantern of Earth." Shego says as the ring glows brightly as it is slipped onto Kim's right ring finger.

"What do I do now Green Lantern?" Kim asks the former Green Lantern.

"Do as you see fit Green Lantern." Shego says.

A tight suit starts flowing across Kim's body when finished it is green and black with a green lantern emblazoned on the front with a dark emerald green mask with white cosmetic lens'.

"Goodbye for now Kim Possible of earth." Shego says as she disappears into the shadows.

"Wait Shego don't go I need a teacher!" Kim says as the ring glows and envelops Kim in an emerald sphere.

"Ask the ring to show you how for I can no longer wield the ring." Shego says.

"Why not?" Kim asks the former Green Lantern.

"My heart is no longer pure unlike yours Kim." Shego says as she disappears in a flash of bright green light.

"Kim are you ok?" Wade asks as the Kimmunicator turns on.

"I'm fine can you get me a ride home?" Kim asks.

"Sure by the way what's with the Green Lantern outfit?" Wade asks.

"It's not a costume Wade I'm the real deal." Kim says.

"You're a Green Lantern?" Wade asks stunned.

"Yeah became one unwillingly though." Kim says.

"What do you mean Kim?" Wade asks.

"Shego named me as her successor." Kim says.

"Wow." Wade deadpans.

"Yeah she called me the last Green Lantern." Kim says with a puzzled expression.

"After Hal Jordan disappeared there was no more Green Lantern sightings so technically you are the last Green Lantern." Wade says.

"What can I do with this ring Wade?" Kim asks.

"The sky's the limit literally." Wade says with a smile.

"I can fly Wade?" Kim asks.

"Yeah definitely." Wade says.

"This is so the drama!" Kim says beginning to panic.

"Calm down Kim." Wade says.

"Calm down I am calm!" Kim says hotly.

"No you're not Kim." Wade says.

"Kim Possible of Earth are you there?" a strangely garbled voice asks.

"Yes I am here who are you?" Kim asks.

"I am a guardian of the universe assigned to teach you the ways of the Green Lantern Corps. Green Lantern of Earth." the voice says.

"But what's your name guardian?" Kim asks.

"Abin Sur." the alien replies.

"Abin what is a Green Lantern?" Kim asks.

"A Green Lantern is someone who has sworn to protect their sector of the universe." Abin replies.

"So I am sworn to protect Earth?" Kim asks.

"No you're entire solar system which is sector 1492." Abin replies.

"Who was the Lantern before me?" Kim asks.

"Shelia Miriam Gomez of the planet Mars." The alien replies.

"Wade get all known information on a Shelia Miriam Gomez." Kim says.

"No need just ask the ring about its former owner." The alien tells Kim.

"Ring tell me about Shelia Miriam Gomez." Kim says.

"Shelia Miriam Gomez or Shego as known by the human law enforcement, Martian age 29 has four brothers who all wield a different colored Lantern ring, brothers are also Martian." The ring replies telepathically.

"Is that all ring?" Kim asks.

"All other information has been classified Green Lantern of sector 1492." The alien replies.

"Ok." Kim says.

"Good luck Green Lantern of Earth." The alien says before disappearing with a flash.

"Kim your ride is outside." Wade says breaking the silence.

"Ring take me to Middleton Possible residence." Kim says.


End file.
